Rules to Date By
by angellwings
Summary: Ella hasn't had the best luck with men so Nate helps her pinpoint the problem and outlines the rules. Based on lines from the movie "He's Just Not That Into You". Natella. Drabble series.
1. The Problem

Rules to Date By

By angellwings

**What follows are **_**rules to date by**_**. Consider each carefully when **_**considering**_** a man. As usual, all rules stem from a problem. So let's start with...**

**The Problem: **_**you are the rule not the exception**_

Ella huffed and reluctantly walked into the City Supper Club. It was the gang's usual night for drinks but Ella had already told them she wouldn't be attending. She had a date. A date she had been really excited about, only the guy never showed up. He didn't even call her to say he wouldn't be coming. He just stood her up and she could _not_ figure out why. They'd had a good time on their date and they'd immediately made plans for a second date. She'd thought he had liked her. She'd been assured his actions indicated that he did by all of her friends. Well, all of her _girl_ friends.

So now, much to her humiliation, she was going to be attending their usual bar night at the City Supper Club. She waved to the hostess and made her way to their usual table. Mitchie gasped when she saw her heading toward them and her brow furrowed in concern.

"Ella! What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked in surprise.

She rolled her eyes and angrily plopped down in the open chair next to Nate. "He stood me up."

"But you were supposed to meet him two hours ago," Caitlyn said from her seat where she was leaning into Jason's side. "Don't tell me you waited there all alone for _two_ hours?"

Ella stayed silent and sighed. "I guess I won't tell you that then."

"Oh, Ella," Tess said sympathetically as she reached across Nate and patted her friend's shoulder. "Do I need to kick his ass?"

Ella chuckled quietly and shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, but no. I just don't understand it, though. What happened? Last week went really well I thought."

"Maybe he got stuck in traffic?" Peggy suggested.

"Oh! Yes! Or he's trapped in an elevator!" Tess added. "Happened to me once on the way to a date. It sucked."

"Or, God forbid, there was a death in the family," Caitlyn said with a nod.

Mitchie thought for a moment and then added her own theory. "Or maybe you intimidate him and he was too nervous to go through with it."

Nate groaned as if he were in pain and Jason and Shane shared awkward looks before their youngest brother finally voiced what they had all been thinking.

"Or maybe he just wasn't that into her," Nate said with a sigh. "No offense, Ella. I know they're trying to make you feel better, but take it from a guy, if he liked you at all he would show up or call to let you know he wouldn't be showing up. If a guy stands you up, he's blowing you off. It's that simple."

"Well, don't skirt around my feelings, Nathaniel," Ella said with a small stunned grin.

"I like you too much to let you think this guy likes you, Ells," Nate told her with a gentle smile. "If a guy likes you then he doesn't treat you like crap. If he's older than 8 being mean to you does not indicate he likes you."

Jason nodded. "You'd probably all do well to remember that," he said as he looped an arm around Caitlyn's shoulders.

Caitlyn chuckled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "No need. I've already got a boyfriend who treats me pretty well, thank you."

"I meant, all of them," Jason said with a beaming smile and a blush. "Ella, Tess, and Peggy. The single ones."

"Yes, thanks for that wonderful reminder of my aloneness, Jason," Tess said dryly. "I appreciate that."

Ella angled herself to face Nate. "I don't know, Nate. My friend Terry from work knows this girl who was stood up by this guy and she was totally pissed at him. She wrote him off and then a few days later he called her and told her he'd been there the whole time. Standing outside the restaurant trying to work up the guts to walk in, but he couldn't do it. He said that he didn't think a girl like her would really go out with a guy like him and asked for another chance. And Terry says that they've been married now for almost ten years! Ten years! And it all started with the guy standing her up! To say that a guy standing you up _always means_ that he isn't—"

"Stop," Nate said with a huff as he rubbed a hand across his brow. "Stop right there. First of all, your friend Terry is an idiot. Second of all, you have to quit thinking that every guy you go on a date with is where you are. Not every guy really wants a relationship and if you keep thinking that they're looking for happily ever after like you are, you're going to end up very hurt. Those stories your friends tell you are exceptional and you are not an exception. You're the rule."

"Did you just tell Ella she wasn't exceptional?" Mitchie asked with a glare.

"No, not all," Nate said calmly. "Ella is an exceptional _person_. No doubt. Very talented and very charming. But the men she dates aren't going to get that right away and she needs to stop thinking they will. For her own good."

Shane nodded in agreement. "They'll take advantage. Trust us."

Ella tapped her chin with her manicured finger thoughtfully before she smiled graciously at Nate. "Well, thank you, Professor. You taught me a few valuable things that I'll need to think on."

"Glad I could help, Ells," Nate said as he slipped an arm around the back of her chair. "Guys who stand you up aren't worth your time. Believe me."


	2. Rule One

A/N: thanks to the anonymous reviewer who pointed out I uploaded the same chapter twice! Obviously I've corrected that now, but I wouldn't have noticed with out that reviewer! Thank you!

Enjoy!

angellwings

Rules to Date By

By angellwings

**Rule #1: If a guy hasn't called you, he doesn't want to call you.**

Ella tapped her foot impatiently and checked her phone for the billionth time that night. Peggy set her up with this really great guy and he'd said "I'll call you." But that was three days ago and he hadn't called. He hadn't texted or facebooked her or even tweeted at her. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Caitlyn had suggested she call him, but she didn't know how she felt about that. Had it been too long?

She got up and put water on the stove for tea and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. She was going to watch a movie or a sitcom or something equally distracting. The less she thought about this lack of a phone call the better off she'd be.

Suddenly her phone rang and Ella squeaked before she sprinted across her kitchen and tiny living room to grab her phone off of her side table.

"H—hello?" She said before she winced at her high pitch and cleared her throat. "I mean, hello?"

"Um, Ells, everything okay? Did Caitlyn dare you to suck on helium again? You know that stuff makes you light headed—"

Ella's shoulders drooped and she groaned in disappointment. "Nate? Is that you?"

"Yes," Nate said in confusion. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Not so much expecting as hoping," Ella said as she fell back onto her couch and sighed mournfully.

"Let me guess, that random guy Peggy set you up with said he'd 'call you' and never did, right?" Nate asked.

"He wasn't random! He's worked for Peggy's label's marketing department for a while now—"

"Ella, you're avoiding my question."

She huffed. "Yes, he said he'd call. Just because he hasn't yet doesn't mean he never will! Terry said her sister waited two weeks for this guy to call her once and then he finally did and it turned out—"

"Ella, I'm telling you, you have to stop listening to this Terry woman. She's an idiot," Nate said bluntly.

"So, you don't think he's going to call?" Ella asked with a furrowed brow.

"If he wanted to call he wouldn't need three days to do it," Nate told her. "If he really liked you he wouldn't have been able to wait three hours let alone three _days_."

"Really?" Ella asked with a sigh. Nate didn't answer and, to Ella, that was answer enough. "God, this sucks. Guys _suck_."

"Gee, thanks," Nate said with chuckle.

"Why are there so many games you guys play? If you're not going to call me then don't _say_ you will. It's that simple," Ella said in a huff.

"We're not all jerks, Ells," Nate told her.

"Oh really? So the jerks just happen to find me then? That's even better," Ella muttered.

"Alright, I'm coming over with ice cream—"

"And alcohol?" Ella asked hopefully.

She could almost hear him roll his eyes.

"Please? Rum? I need it."

"Fine," Nate said with a chuckle. "I'll bring rum."

"Yay! I take back everything mean I've ever said to you!" Ella exclaimed.

"You take it all back, but that doesn't mean you'll stop saying mean things all together does it?" Nate asked in an amused tone.

"I make no promises," Ella said with a grin and a light laugh.


	3. Rule Two

Rules to Date By

By angellwings

**Rule #2: If a guy is treating you like he doesn't give a shit, he genuinely doesn't give a shit.**

"You're going on a date with _who?" _ Shane asked Ella in a horrified tone.

"It's not a _date_," Ella corrected him. "Just drinks."

Nate snorted derisively. "And drinks never turn into a date."

"You didn't answer me. _With who again?_" Shane repeated with a scolding glare.

Ella sighed. "I get it. You think it's a bad idea."

"You broke up with him because he hated your friends and your life choices and your career and basically your whole existence," Shane said with a furrowed brow. "How is revisiting that a _good_ idea?"

"He wanted you to be his Trophy Wife minus the ring and the commitment," Nate said as he sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

"He says he's different now and I think—" Shane and Nate both groaned but Ella continued, "_I think_ I should at least give him an hour or two to prove it."

"Or _two?_" Nate asked. "Half hour tops, Ells. Anymore than that and you're asking for him to hurt you again."

Ella sighed. "I just—what if he really has changed? What if I miss out on a good guy now because of the guy I knew in the past?"

"That's what you're worried about?" Nate asked as he turned to look her in the eyes.

"People don't change that much, Ella," Shane advised her. "They have to be good people at heart to really change."

"And if _Brian_ ever really loved you or was a good person at heart he wouldn't have treated you the way he did," Nate assured her. "He didn't care about you before so I doubt he does now. Don't give this guy a chance because you're afraid you'll be missing something. If he truly cares he'll find a way to prove it in whatever time you decide to give him. The ball is in your court. Not his."

Ella bit her bottom lip and stared at Nate thoughtfully. "The ball is in my court?"

"He's the one that needs forgiveness," Nate told her as he maintained eye contact. "Keep reminding yourself of that."

Ella smiled softly at him and nodded. "Thank you, Nate."

He nodded and squeezed her hand briefly. "No need, Ells. Really."

Shane cleared his throat. "And?"

"Hmm?" Ella said as she turned to face Shane.

"Thank you, Nate…_and_?" He pressed.

Ella giggled and linked an arm through Shane's. "Thank you to you too, Shane. I appreciate the brotherly advice." She paused and then squeezed his arm. "There. How was that?"

"It'll do," Shane said with a smirk. "But I expect better next time."

"Well," Ella said as she started to gather her things. "This has been fun, but I should get to work. I'll see you guys tomorrow night at the Supper Club?"

"Do we ever miss it?" Nate asked her with a pointed look.

She chuckled. "No, I guess not. Okay. See you guys then. Thanks for meeting me."

They waved goodbye as Ella left and then Shane promptly turned to face Nate with a knowing look.

"What?" Nate asked with a huff.

"Are you _ever_ going to tell her? Or do _anything_ at all?" Shane asked.

"She's actively dating other guys, Shane. Clearly, she doesn't know I'm alive," Nate told him with a sigh as he busied himself with rolling up his shirt sleeves.

"Um, did you not notice the look the two of you shared or the fact that she only referred to _me_ as a brother?" Shane asked with a teasing grin.

"I'm giving her dating advice. I buy her ice cream when other guys are douche bags," Nate said with a bitter chuckle. "Yeah, she's extremely aware of my interest."

"Because you don't point it out to her! How often have you told her that if the guy really cares he'll make sure she knows? Have _you_ made sure she knows, Nate?" Shane asked with a shake of his head. "I don't think you have."

"I don't want to ruin a good thing," Nate told him. "If I tell her and she doesn't feel the same then everything I already have with her is gone. I don't want that."

"Okay, fine. It's up to you. You can watch her date other jack asses who won't treat her half as well as you would _or_ you can tell her how you feel, give it a real chance, and _maybe_ be happy. Your choice," Shane said dryly.

Nate sighed and decidedly avoided looking at Shane. Having older brothers really wasn't all it was cracked up to be.


	4. Rule Three

Rules to Date By

By angellwings

**Rule #3: If a guy gives you his number instead of taking yours, he's not interested.**

Nate and Jason joined the girls at their usual table at the City Supper Club just in time to see them toasting to Ella. Nate sat down beside of her and then grinned at all of them in amusement. "What did we miss?"

"Ella got a phone number."

Ella blushed and shook her head. "Not a big deal."

"Phone number exchange, huh?" Jason asked. "Nice."

Ella bit her bottom lip and took a sip of her cocktail. "Exchange, yes. That's what it was."

"You did exchange numbers, right?" Nate asked warily.

"Well," Ella said hesitantly. "It was more like a one way exchange…"

Caitlyn chuckled and shook her head. "What she means is…she took his number but he didn't take hers."

Jason winced. "Ouch."

"What? Is that bad?" Mitchie asked.

"If he only gives you his number then he's not interested," Nate said with a sigh. "Sorry, El."

"Ugh," She said with a huff. "I sort of figured that. I didn't want to believe it but I could take the hint. It's like with you, you know? You gave me your number and left before I could give you mine and _you_ just wanted to be friends. So I thought the same thing might apply to this guy."

Nate froze and blinked at her. What? Is that what she thought? He just shot himself in the foot didn't he? "I—um…uh—"

"I don't know that that's always the case," Caitlyn said with a furrowed brow. "Jason gave me his number."

"Yeah," Jason said with a nod. "But I also took yours. You texted me, remember?"

"An hour later," Caitlyn pointed out with a chuckle. "I don't think that counts as 'taking my number'."

"Nate's rules are normally pretty accurate," Ella said with a chuckle. "I've started jotting them down in a notebook. Is that sad?"

Nate smiled warmly at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Your feedback is important, Nate. Plus, you've known me forever and I trust you. You're…important to me. That's weird, right?"

Nate shook his head and grinned brightly. "No, no. Not weird. You're important to me too." He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his curls nervously. He waited for the others to be distracted by a different conversation before he continued. "But maybe…maybe don't write down that last rule, okay? It may not be as accurate as some of the other ones. It's probably more of guideline than a rule, really."

"Oh," Ella said in surprise. "Okay. Is that because of Caitlyn and Jason or…"

"I—um, you know, because of them and _other_ people," Nate said with a hesitant smile. "There could be a few exceptions."

Ella gave him a playful look. "But I thought you said I wasn't the exception I was the rule?"

"Trust me, Ella," Nate said as he ducked his head before daring to look up at her again. "You're _someone's_ exception."

Ella smiled slowly and blushed furiously. "Oh, um, I see." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "I think."


	5. Rule Four

Rules to Date By

By angellwings

**Rule #4: If a guy wants to see you, he will see you.**

Ella finished her microwave popcorn and poured it into a bowl before she took it into her living room and plopped down on her couch. There was a Molly Ringwald marathon on. No way would she miss that. She signed contentedly as she settled into her couch in her leggings and oversized sweater. This was perfect. No drama. No boys. Just her, her couch, and John Hughes movies.

Perfection.

There was a knock at her door and she furrowed her brow at it. She wasn't expecting anyone. She hesitantly crossed the room and looked through the peep hole. She smiled slowly and opened the door.

"Nate?" She asked as she greeted him in her doorway.

"Hey, Ells," He said as he bobbed on the balls of his feet.

"Anything you need?" Ella asked curiously.

"No," He said with a smile. "Just thought I'd come see you. Are you busy?"

"No, just watching Molly Ringwald movies. You didn't have any plans tonight?" Ella asked curiously.

He shook his head. "Thought I'd come hang out with you. We haven't hung out on our own in a while."

"In that case," Ella said brightly. "Do come in, but I'm not changing the channel."

"I wouldn't dare make you miss Molly Ringwald," Nate said with a chuckle as he stepped inside her apartment. "I know better."

Ella sat down on her couch and motioned for Nate to join her. She placed the popcorn bowl in between them. As a commercial started Ella suddenly remembered something and her brow furrowed as she turned to Nate. "Wait a minute, you had a date tonight!"

"It wasn't a date," Nate said with a sigh.

"You had plans to be alone with a girl, Nate. That's a date," Ella said with an amused grin.

"Yes, well I didn't realize that when I made the plans," Nate told her.

She smirked at him. "Nathaniel, did you cancel your date?"

"I thought we were meeting about her album since I produced a few tracks for it. I didn't realize she'd asked me out on a _date_," Nate said with a huff.

"You didn't know it was a date? She had to give you some kind of signals," Ella said as she turned to face him.

"I don't know, I guess I wasn't really paying attention," He said with a shrug. What he didn't say was that he was too busy paying attention to _Ella_ to look for signals from other women.

"Nate, you need to pay attention. A woman will always send you signals," Ella said with a soft smile. "Whether she realizes it or not."

Nate gave her an interested look. "Really? So, there are even accidental signals?"

Ella blushed and nodded. "Yes, usually the accidental signals are the most obvious, most embarrassing ones. Trust me. And, tip number two, if you're alone with a woman who's not dating one of your brothers she's probably thinking of it as a date. You should maybe remember that."

Did she realize that they were alone right now? Was she thinking of this as a date? Surely not. Right? Nate kept a sidelong gaze focused on her as she turned back to the movie and he cleared his throat. "So, um, what movie is this?"

"The Breakfast Club," Ella told him as the movie came back from commercial.

"Is this one your favorite?" Nate asked. He grinned as Ella immediately shook her head to answer no. "Of all Molly Ringwald movies, which one is the the best one?"

Ella squinted one eye thoughtfully and pursed her lips. "Sixteen Candles. I would say Pretty in Pink but I'm not crazy about the ending of that one."

"Why not?" Nate asked. He'd seen it but he couldn't recall the ending.

"She chose the rich guy who was a jerk to her over the guy who'd been there for her the whole time. It upsets me every time. Ducky was clearly the better choice," Ella said with a sigh. "It would be the best Molly Ringwald movie if she chose Ducky but since she doesn't Sixteen Candles _must_ be my favorite."

Nate grinned and nodded. "I see. Process of elimination, right?"

"Exactly!" Ella said as she smiled brightly at him. There was comfortable silence between them as they smiled at each other before they both reached for the popcorn bowl. Their hands barely touched by accident and Ella recoiled with a deep blush while Nate tried to ignore the jolt that shot through him at the contact.

"Sorry—uh—you go ahead," he stuttered out in response as he moved his hand.

She continued to blush and ducked her head before she reached for the bowl again. "You know, Nate. This is nice."

"What is?" He asked as he willed her to look up at him again. He wanted to see if she was still blushing.

"Hanging out. Just you and me," She told him before she paused and looked up at him. Yes, he thought happily, she was still blushing. "I feel very relaxed around you. You know what I mean? You don't mind if I'm just _me_. I like that."

"Other people mind?" Nate asked curiously.

"Well, other guys. The girls don't care, but it's not often I get to hang out with a guy and just be who I want to be," Ella said with a soft smile and a shrug. "So, I really appreciate the times that I can."

"Me too, Ella. Trust me. You don't expect me to be Nate Gray of Connect Three all the time. You have no idea how many people expect me to be this musical genius _all the time_. Really I just…I want to kick back and talk about movies or books or—"

"Aliens?" Ella asked with a knowing grin.

He chuckled and nodded. "Especially aliens. I have interests and hobbies other than music. Sometimes it just feels like I'm expected to be this music robot and when I'm not people get bored."

"Well, you do tend to drone on," Ella said with a smirk as she shoved his shoulder playfully.

He shook his head and grinned at her. "Funny."

"No, really, Nate," Ella said. "I completely understand feeling like you're pigeonholed into being one type of person. Really, I do. And I won't get bored no matter what you want to talk about. Promise."

"Thank you, Ells," Nate said with a nod and soft smile. "I appreciate that."

"No problem. You let me talk about nail polish, Roberto Cavalli shoes, and Molly Ringwald so I'm really just returning the favor," She told him as she reached over and patted his hand sympathetically. "But you do know that no one in our group expects you to be the Maestro all the time right?"

He placed a hand over hers and squeezed her hand gently. "I know. I wasn't worried about them. It's just…new people, you know? They come in thinking they know me."

"Is that what happened with this girl tonight?" Ella asked after a hesitant pause.

He sighed and moved his hand from hers to run it through his hair. "Let's just say the conversation didn't go very far before I knew I was going to have to find a way out of it."

"Well, all I can say is that you'll find someone who gets it, Nathaniel. Don't give up just yet," Ella told him with a kind smile.

He watched her as she grabbed another handful of popcorn and turned back to the movie. "Trust me giving up is not part of the plan. In fact, I don't think I could give up even if I wanted to, Ells." He was in far too deep to give up.

She bit her bottom lip and blushed lightly, but chose to say nothing in response. And that made him wonder…

Did she know? Did she know he was talking about her?

"You know what would be good with this movie and popcorn?" She asked as she cleared her throat. "Sour Patch Kids. I have some in my pantry. I'll go get them."

And then she was gone. He sighed and took a handful of popcorn for himself. No, she didn't know. The sudden change of subject made that clear. How many hints would he have to make before she figured it out for herself? Maybe he should listen to Shane and just be _clear_.

But then…what if she did know and she changed the subject because she didn't feel the same and she was avoiding an awkward moment? Being clear would ruin what they had. He enjoyed Ella's company too much to ruin it.

No, he'd stick with making hints and looking for signs. If she felt something for him then surely he'd be able to see it, right?


	6. Rule Five

Rules to Date By

By angellwings

**Rule #5: If a guy's telling you he's going to "be out of touch for a while", he's not interested and you should RUN.**

Nate's phone rang as he waited in the car for his brothers. They were in New York doing a small press tour for their new single and as usual he was the first one ready for their round of afternoon interviews.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank God, you answered," Ella's voice said in a loud whisper.

"Ella?" His chest tightened at the urgency in her tone. "Is everything okay? Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine, sorry. I'm just…on a date," Ella told him quietly.

"You're calling me while you're on a date?" Nate asked in confusion as he looked down at his watch. "Wait, it's three PM here so that means its noon there. You're on a date at noon on a weekday?"

"It's my day off and he works nights," Ella explained quickly. "Anyway, I'm at his place and we're having a really nice time. Nice enough to maybe lead to a second date. And we're kissing and—"

"Do you absolutely have to tell me about the kissing?" Nate asked as he bit back a pained groan.

"God, I'm not going to go into detail or anything. I just need some advice," Ella said with a sigh. "And I need it quick because I'm hiding out in his bathroom."

"Why are you hiding out in his bathroom?" Nate asked with a furrowed brow.

"That's what I was trying to tell you when you interrupted me," Ella said in a clipped tone.

This meant he would have to hear about the kissing. Great. The girl he had feelings for was back in Los Angeles kissing another man and calling him to _tell him all about it_. Talk about torture. "Fine, I apologize. Continue."

"Anyway, we're kissing and it's _really_ nice. And then I mention that the second date kiss is way more intimate and I totally can't wait till our next date—"

Nate resisted the urge to hang up on her as she continued. This was really too much for him to handle.

"—when he says, 'oh, I'll be out of town for a while. I'm not sure when we'll be able to get together again.' And I say 'Well, that's okay. Just call me while you're gone and we'll set something up once you know when you'll be able to get back' and he responds with 'I don't know when I'll be able to call you. Like I said I'm going to be out of touch for a little bit.' And that's when I said okay and excused myself to use his bathroom. You're a guy, Nate. What the hell does that mean? I mean is that a line?"

"Where will he be that he won't even be able to call you?" Nate asked as a sinking feeling settled in his stomach. That was definitely a line.

"I—I don't know. I didn't ask," Ella said thoughtfully.

"That's a red flag. He didn't tell you where? And why doesn't he know when he'll be back? He sounds like he's not being honest, Ella."

She cursed under her breath. "I had a feeling you would say that. But then I thought, you know, you're out of town a lot. It could be the truth. So, I thought I would call you to see. But you think…you think it's a line?"

"Definitely. When I go out of town I know where I'm going and when I'll be back. It doesn't stop me from making plans and it certainly wouldn't stop me from making plans with a girl I genuinely like," Nate told her. "For instance. What are you doing this Friday?"

"Me? Uh, nothing now I guess. Why?"

"I was thinking we could have another movie night. Maybe at my place this time?" Nate asked hopefully. After this story he needed to plan some alone time with her. For his own sake more than hers.

"Sure! That sounds fun!" Ella said brightly.

"Good, I'll see you Friday. And see? I'm out of town _and _making plans. It's possible," Nate told her. "Get out of there, Ells. Don't waste your time."

He heard her sigh before she answered. "Okay, I will. Thanks, Nate. You're the best. Do you know that?"

"I do, but I'm glad to hear you think so," He said teasingly.

She chuckled at him. "You need to get back to Los Angeles like _now_. You're spending way too much time with Shane. See you Friday, Nate."

"See you Friday, Ells," He said as he waited for her to hang up the phone. Well, that was a close one. If that guy hadn't been a jerk he might have lost her. What the hell was he going to do about this?

One thing was for sure, he needed to act fast and step up his game. Clearly, hinting around was not going to be enough.


	7. Rule Six

Rules to Date By

By angellwings

* * *

**Rule #6: The "spark" is bullshit. Guys invented "the spark" so they could not call and treat you kind of badly and keep you guessing and they convince you that that anxiety and fear that comes naturally is just a "spark."**

* * *

"Hey, man."

Nick looked up as someone sat down in the stool next to him. "Bill, hey! What are you doing here?"

"Taking a break from the studio," He said with a chuckle. "Your friend Caitlyn is worse than you, dude. She's a perfectionist times one hundred. She's wants us to pull an all nighter."

"Then shouldn't you be getting coffee?" Nate asked with a smirk. "And not stopping into the City Supper Club for a martini?"

"No, alcohol is best when dealing with pretty women on power trips. Trust me," Bill said with an easy grin. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting on a friend," Nate told him simply.

"Oh yeah?" Bill asked with a smirk. "A _girl _friend?"

"Does it matter?" Nate asked warily.

"Dude, it always matters," Bill said as he motioned for the bartender.

"Sorry I'm late!" Ella exclaimed as she rushed in the door and jogged toward him. "Tess was late for her fitting."

"So, it is a girl," Bill said as he turned and gave Ella a once over.

"Excuse me?" Ella asked as she placed her hands on her hips and quirked a brow at him.

Nate bit back a grin and gave Bill an awkward look as Ella stared him down.

"I—I, um, Nate? A little help?" Bill asked as looked between Nate and Ella.

Nate chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, you're on your own, man."

There was a short pause before Bill cleared his throat and tried again. "He said he was a meeting a friend. I asked if it was a girl and he didn't answer. Then you walked in. I swear I meant no offense."

Ella slowly smiled at the nerves he was showing and giggled. "Well, okay then. You're forgiven." She stuck out a hand to him and he eagerly shook it. "I'm Ella."

"Bill," He said with a nod. "You guys meeting for lunch, I'm guessing?"

Nate nodded. "Is Caitlyn allowing you to have a lunch?"

Ella grinned at Bill and chuckled softly before she spoke. "You're working with Caitlyn?"

"I owed Jason a favor," Bill said with a sigh. "Caitlyn is talented, but _damn_ she's a bit crazy about work. You know?"

Ella nodded eagerly. "Trust me, I know. Good luck with that."

"I'm going to need it," Bill said with a grin. "We _do_ get a lunch. A half hour one, but still a lunch. So, I'm getting a drink and then picking up a big ass burger full of red meat. These are the things that comfort me."

Ella laughed loudly and shook her head. "That's kind of sad."

"I know," Bill said with a nod and a gravely serious face. "But…such is life."

"Well, I hope you at least get cheese on this 'big ass' burger," Ella said as she sat down on the stool next to Bill. Nate's chest suddenly tightened as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and batter her eyelashes. She was flirting. _With Bill_.

"Who eats burgers without cheese?" Bill asked with a laugh.

"He does," Ella said as she pointed to Nate. "He'll eat cheese on two things. Other than that he doesn't touch it."

"What?" Bill asked as he turned to stare at Nate in shock. "You don't like cheese?"

"It smells like feet," Nate said with a grumble and a shrug.

Bill laughed and punched Nate in the shoulder lightly. "You're a weird dude, man."

"Believe me. I know," Nate said with a nod.

Bill turned to Ella as he downed the rest of his drink. "Well, Ella, it was a pleasure to meet you, and if I wasn't in a hurry to get back I would spend more time talking to you."

She chuckled and smirked at him. "I guess that means you'll have to call me later then."

He blinked at her and then smiled slowly. "I will?"

She handed him her card and winked. "My personal cell number is on the back. Call me."

Bill quirked a brow at her and grinned. "I will. We'll have dinner. _Soon_."

Ella bit her bottom lip and smiled flirtatiously. "Looking forward to it."

He stood up from his stool and then waved at Nate before he hesitantly left.

"Well, he's charming. Why haven't I ever met him before?" Ella asked as she watched him go.

"I don't know," Nate grumbled. "I guess your paths just never crossed. Until now." He huffed and then lowered his voice. "Lucky me."

"So, are we having lunch here or should we head out?" Ella asked as she brushed her hair over her shoulder and smiled brightly at him.

Nate took a deep breath and smiled in return. He had to remind himself that Ella didn't know. She didn't know how he felt or what he felt or that the option of something more even existed for them. She didn't know so of course she would flirt with a charming stranger who seemed interested. She wasn't doing it to hurt him.

If she didn't know how he felt then he should show her. If he wanted to show her he couldn't take her to lunch at their usual place.

"I was thinking we could try that new Thai place you always talk about," Nate said as he stood from his stool and offered her his hand to help her off of the tall barstool. She took it and gracefully stepped down.

"I didn't think you liked Thai food," Ella said as she grinned and tilted her head.

"I never said I didn't like it. I said I haven't tried it," Nate told her. "And I think I need to try new things. You know, if you're up for it."

Ella beamed at him and nodded. "I'm definitely up for it. Let's go, Professor."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I hate it when you call me that."

Ella winked at him before she spoke up in amusement, "Liar. You know you secretly love it."

He held out his arm to her for her to take. "I plead the fifth. Ready?"

She stared at his arm for a moment before smiling slowly and slipping her arm through his. "Always."

It was time to act on what he wanted. Wishing alone wouldn't get it done.

* * *

Later that night, a knock sounded on his apartment door. He smiled down at his watch and checked on the dinner he'd started. She was ten minutes late, as usual. He didn't usually make dinner on their movie nights but he wanted to do something special. This is why he issued a few I.O.U.s to Caitlyn in exchange for cooking tips and recipes. Owing Caitlyn favors terrified him, but Ella was worth it.

He answered the door and paused for a long moment. Ella was wearing ripped jeans and a slouchy pink t-shirt. She never wore jeans. Her face was nearly clean. He could see mascara and a trace of tinted lip balm, but other than that she wasn't wearing any make up.

She was…breathtaking. Casual Ella was his favorite Ella.

And his weakness.

"Nate?" Ella asked with a chuckle. "Are you going to let me in? Or do I look too hideous to be seen with you?"

He blinked at her and shook his head. "Ella, you're gorgeous. You have to know that."

She swallowed thickly and blushed before looking down at her feet. "Well, I—um—I didn't know _you _thought so."

"I do," Nate said as he took a fortifying breath. "Especially in jeans and a t-shirt." He stepped aside and motioned for her to come in. "I hope you haven't eaten yet. I made dinner."

Her eyes widened and she smiled at him in surprise. "You _cooked_?"

Nate laughed. "Don't sound so surprised. I can cook when I want to."

"Nate, you tried to bake a _roll_ of Pillsbury cookie dough once to impress a girl. You didn't even spoon it out. You just unwrapped it and placed it on a cookie sheet," Ella reminded him with a grin. "So, you'll forgive me if I'm surprised that you cooked. It's very rare."

"Do you have to bring that up every time I try to cook?" Nate asked as he motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen. "It's nothing complicated. It's just Caitlyn's beef stew recipe."

"Whoa," Ella said as she sniffed the air and smiled pleasantly. "How many favors did you have to trade her for that? She rarely gives up a recipe without making a deal first."

"You really don't want to know," Nate said with a sigh. "But I needed the practice."

"Is this a part of that 'trying new things' philosophy you came up with earlier today?" Ella asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yes," Nate said hesitantly. "And no at the same time."

"Yes…and no?" Ella asked in confusion. "Is that a real answer?"

He chuckled and ignored her. "How did the rest of your day go?"

She smiled brightly and nodded eagerly as she spoke. "It was great! I completed some outfits, only had one slightly dissatisfied client, and got myself an official date! So, all in all, it was a terrific day!"

Nate nearly dropped the spoon he'd been using to stir the stew and turned to face her sharply. "You what?"

"I completed some outfit—"

"No, the other thing."

"Had one unsatisfied clien—"

"No, no. Not that one."

"Got myself an official date?" Ella said with an uncertain tone.

"Yes, that one. You have a date?" Nate asked fearfully.

"Yes!" Ella said happily. "With Bill! He called me right before work ended and we set up a dinner date for tomorrow night at the City Supper Club. I know it's not a new restaurant but I'm comfortable there and I think it will be a good place to have a first date. I can't believe we've been running in the same circles all these years and we've never met! Can you imagine if I had met him years ago? I mean with the spark that we have who knows what could have happened by now."

Nate watched Ella as she continued to prattle on about Bill and his many wonderful qualities and the chemistry they shared and felt everything inside of him clench. He turned away from the stew to focus on her and had to restrain himself from punching or throwing something at the unfairness of it all.

Why did Bill get to swoop in and have a chance with her but Nate was still in the friend zone? It didn't make sense. Nate had been there for her for much more often than Bill had.

"And, you know, feeling a spark with a guy who actually sees you as a potential girlfriend-type-thing is too rare for me to pass up," Ella said in a softer tone as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I tend to get stuck in one sided situations."

She avoided his gaze and played with the charms on her charm bracelet as silence descended on them. Nate wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. She was right, of course. The guys she dated tended not to feel how she did. Whether they wanted her to be their friend or whether they wanted her for just one thing didn't matter. It left her in a one sided situation either way.

Except she'd never dated him.

"Their loss, Ells," Nate said as he reached over and squeezed her hand.

She took a deep breath a nodded before squeezing his hand in return. She smirked at him and chuckled. "I guess so. That stew ready yet?"

He nodded. "Yes." He went turned and pulled down a couple of bowls from the cabinet and handed one to Ella. "So," Nate asked as he dug around in his silverware drawer for spoons. "Is Bill the only person you've felt a '_spark'_ with?" He didn't catch his tone until it was too late. Ella heard it though.

"Why did you say it like that?" Ella asked as she squinted her eyes at him.

"What?" Nate asked fearfully.

"Like…like it was some big joke," Ella said suspiciously.

Nate felt everything building now. The unfairness of the situation, the fact that he may never actually get a chance with her, the fact that they were so close yet so far away…

It all hit him at once.

"Because it is a joke, Ella," Nate said with a huff as he handed her a spoon. "This spark you keep talking about is a bunch of bullshit."

Her jaw clenched and she refused to accept the spoon he held out to her. "So, you've never felt a spark? With anyone?"

He risked a glance at her and nearly winced when he noticed how blank her expression was. He expected anger or indignation, but he saw _nothing_. He had no hints as to what she was thinking. He dropped the spoon into her empty bowl when she didn't take it and shook his head.

"Ella, the spark is just a line some guy invented to help him keep girls like you on the hook. They use that 'spark' to manipulate women and treat them badly. It's not real. The 'spark' doesn't exist," Nate said as he felt his bitterness bubbling to the surface. He thought he had a spark with Ella, but maybe he was wrong.

"So that's a no?" Ella asked in a flat tone.

"Why does there have to be a spark? I mean can you know what you feel about someone based on a look or few minutes of banter? You don't have to feel a spark with someone to have a successful relationship," Nate as he ladled stew into Ella's bowl and then his own.

"Why do I feel like you're avoiding the question?" Ella said as she set the bowl down on the counter next to the stove.

"Ella…"

"It's a simple question, Nate. A yes or a no will do," Ella said as stopped to stare at him expectantly. "It's really not that difficult, _Profes—"_

"Fine! Okay? No," Nate said frantically. He closed his eyes and mentally berated himself. Why was he lying?

"No?" Ella asked as her indifferent façade broke. He could have sworn she looked heartbroken for a split second, but that felt like wishful thinking. Anger quickly replaced whatever emotion he'd seen and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Not one single spark? With…_anyone_ at all?"

"Not once, Ella," Nate said with an emotional gulp.

"Well, then thank you, Nate," Ella said in a clipped tone.

"For what?" Nate asked in confusion.

"For telling the truth, and—" Ella paused and took a deep breath.

"What, Ella?" Nate asked worriedly as she looked away from him.

"For not wasting my time," She told him as she turned and walked out of his kitchen.

He hurriedly put down his bowl and followed after her. "What? Wait. Ella, stop! Where are you going?"

"Home," Ella said harshly. "Apparently, I'm not as intuitive as I thought I was and I've taken a bit of artistic license with our…_friendship_."

Nate's eyes widened. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? "What are you talking about?"

"Forget it, Nate," Ella said sadly as she opened his apartment door. "Just…forget it. I have to go."

He stared after her in shock as she stormed out of his apartment and desperately searched his brain for a plan of action. Nothing came to mind. He was in shock. _What the hell just happened_? One minute they were fine and the next…

She left him.

And she definitely didn't leave in a good mood. He thought he was confused before but now he was completely lost. He'd missed something very big just now. Something that ended up hurting Ella.

"Shit," he cursed as he kicked his front door. He winced at the pain and hobbled over to his couch. He probably deserved that.


	8. The Resolution

Rules to Date By

By angellwings

* * *

**You start with the problem and from the problem you create the rules. The hope is that those rules will lead to only one resolution…**

**The Resolution: **_**you are his only exception**_

* * *

Nate stared at the Tupperware container full of leftover stew in his fridge. It was a very annoying reminder of what a failure the previous night had been.

She'd left, and even worse than that; he'd let her. She was clearly upset and he just let her walk away. Why was he always such an idiot? Maybe if he'd gone after her he'd know why she was so upset with him. Why did it matter to her who he'd ever felt a spark with? She was interested in someone else so she couldn't have been asking about herself.

Could she?

He squinted at the container of stew thoughtfully. _Could she?_

Images flashed across his mind and all of them included Ella blushing. Blushing when he'd called her gorgeous, all the times he'd said something intended for her and he thought she didn't know it, any time there was purposeful or accidental skin contact. He'd always noticed but he'd never thought anything of it. He thought he was stuck in the friend zone with her, but what if…

What if she thought she was just as stuck _with him_?

Was it possible? Could he have been blind to it all this time? Their short conversation just before she'd stormed out last night suddenly came to mind.

_He hurriedly put down his bowl and followed after her. "What? Wait. Ella, stop! Where are you going?"_

"_Home," Ella said harshly. "Apparently, I'm not as intuitive as I thought I was and I've taken a bit of artistic license with our…friendship."_

_Nate's eyes widened. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? "What are you talking about?"_

"_Forget it, Nate," Ella said sadly as she opened his apartment door. "Just…forget it. I have to go."_

She was definitely saying what he'd initially thought she'd said. She had feelings for him! And he'd…and he'd told her he'd never felt a spark for _anyone_. She had to have thought that included her! He'd certainly implied that it did!

Oh God, he was so stupid!

He frantically checked the time on his watch. She'd be on her date with Bill by now. If it went well-if she liked him then…

He might miss his chance.

"Not going to happen," Nate muttered to himself as he grabbed his keys off the counter and rushed out the door. "I'm not going to give up on this. I can't."

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Ella's number. It was rude to call someone when you knew they were on a date but…

God, she should be on a date with _him_ anyway!

As the elevator doors on his hall opened the call was sent to voicemail. That was fast. She had to have declined the call. It barely rang once. Great, now she wasn't talking to him. Perfect.

"Ella, I know you're on a date, but…I just—I don't know what to say. Just thought I'd give you fair warning. I'm heading your way. We have to talk, and we have to talk _now_."

With that he hung up and stepped into the elevator. This would either be a smart risk or a terrible mistake. He wouldn't know which until he actually talked to her. Terrified was not nearly a big enough word to describe how he was feeling right now.

* * *

The City Supper Club. Finally.

It felt like he'd never get there. He jerked the door open and ignored the hostess who tried to stop him. He briefly glanced around and located Ella and Bill by the back window. Bill spotted him and his brow furrowed in confusion. He said something to Ella and then motioned in Nate's direction.

She turned after a moment with wide eyes before suddenly narrowing them on him. Her lips formed a thin line and he could almost hear the indignant grunt from the other side of the restaurant as she turned back toward Bill and purposefully ignored him.

Okay, so this wasn't going to be easy. But he'd learned that was almost a given with Ella.

He made his way through the maze of tables and chairs before he stopped at the side of their table and stared Ella down. He may have looked incredibly creepy, but right now he'd didn't care.

She slowly turned and glared at him once again. "What, Nate? I'm on a date. _Remember_?"

He sighed and nodded. "It's hard to forget, Ella."

"Why are you even here? I heard all I needed to last night," Ella said with a huff.

Nate could feel his frustration building. Was she going to snap at him the whole time? He knew he'd misread all the signs, but couldn't she cut him just a little slack?

"You don't feel a spark, Nate. I get it, okay? There's nothing else to talk about," Ella said as she looked away from him and then glanced down at the napkin in her lap. The glare she'd focused on him was gone and the tone of her voice sounded just a bit…_broken_. If there was ever a time to show her how wrong she was. This was it.

He turned to Bill and cleared his throat. "Um, I know you're on a date, man. I'm sorry. Really, this isn't personal at all."

Bill's eyes widened in confusion before some semblance of understanding dawned on his face. He nodded, but didn't look happy at all.

"This is just something I have to do," Nate told him before he wrapped a hand around Ella's arm and gently pulled her to her feet. She hesitantly followed his lead but still refused to look at him. He tilted her chin upward with his free hand and then immediately placed his lips on hers.

She tensed for a moment and pulled away from him with a gasp. "Nate! What—what are you…what is this?"

Instead of answering her he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again. This time she relaxed into it and brought her hands up to rest on his shoulders. He had to keep himself from pulling away to shout joyfully when she started to move her lips against his. She was actually kissing him back!

Her hands traveled upward and dove into his hair and that's when he knew he'd made the right decision. This risk would pay off. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss for a long moment before they both heard Bill clear his throat loudly. Ella gasped and jerked away from Nate to give Bill an apologetic look.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry! I—Bill, really I—"

Bill held up his hand to cut off her sentence and chuckled bitterly. "My fault. I thought I saw something between you two yesterday but I flirted with you anyway. No need to apologize Ella. If I'm honest with myself I kind of knew this was inevitable. Nate doesn't normally go out of his way to just _hang out_ with a girl. I know him well enough to know that."

"He doesn't, huh?" Ella asked with a grin as she threw a pointed look at Nate.

Nate blushed and shrugged guiltily.

"No, he doesn't," Bill said as he stood up picked up the check off the table. "I'll take care of this with the waitress. It was nice to meet you, Ella."

"You too," Ella said sadly as they watched Bill walk away. "Well, that was awkward."

Nate sighed. "I know, and it wasn't my intention to come here and, you know, kiss you in front of him, but you sounded so heartbroken and I couldn't think of any other way to prove to you that—"

He cut himself off as he searched for the right words. How was it possible to write chart topping love songs and yet not know how to express yourself to the girl you loved?

_Loved?_ He loved her? Did he really?

He smiled warmly at her and pulled her closer. Yes, he thought confidently, he did.

"Prove what, Nate?"

"The spark exists, Ella. It's very real, and you and I have it. Hell, it's not a spark at all really. It's a flame. Maybe even a full on fire, at this point," Nate admitted as he rested his forehead against hers. "I couldn't let you sit there and believe that idiotic lie I told you last night. I just couldn't. I had to act fast and kissing you was the first thing that came to mind."

"Nate," Ella said as a smile grew on her face and her eyes watered. "Really?"

"I thought you had put me in the friend zone. I didn't think that you were actually sending me signals or maybe I did, but I told myself that you didn't mean to. You were just being nice and I was reading too much into it. You gave me all the right signals I just…didn't believe it was possible. I'm an idiot, and last night when you kept talking about the 'spark' I was jealous because I thought I was going to lose whatever we had to Bill. I wasn't actually listening to you and I ended up hurting you. I'm—I'm sorry, Ella. I really am. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you," Nate said with a sigh as he brought a hand up to softly caress her cheek. "Forgive me?"

Ella rose up onto her tip toes and kissed him again. She kissed him slowly and placed a hand on either side of his face. As she pulled away she kissed the very tip of his nose and smiled brightly. "As long as you forgive me. I should have just said something instead of just standing by hoping you'd catch on. I could have saved us both a lot of trouble."

"All that matters is that we got it right in the end," Nate said with a chuckle. "We can easily make up for any lost time. Trust me. So, I'm assuming you already ate?"

"No, actually, we just had drinks and an appetizer. We were supposed to help a chef friend of his test out new entrees but you interrupted us before we could head back to the kitchen," Ella said with a small glowing smile.

"Good, because I have a ton of left over stew at my place," Nate told her with a grin. "And I would love to share it with someone."

"Your place, huh?" Ella asked with a mischievous smirk. "Is there going to be dessert afterwards?"

Nate chuckled. "Well, I'll leave that decision up to you."

She winked at him and grabbed her clutch off the table. "I'm always up for dessert, Nathaniel. Especially when you're around." She held her clutch in one hand and grabbed his hand with the other one. She intertwined their fingers and squeezed his hand tightly. "In fact I don't think I'd be able to resist even if I wanted to."

He let out a contented sigh and pulled her closer. He ran a thumb over the back of her hand and then pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly.

"There's just one thing I need to know, Nate," Ella said as she gazed at him warmly.

"What's that?" He asked curiously.

"You once told me, I wasn't the exception that I was the rule, but this right here," She said as she motioned between the two of them. "Feels pretty exceptional."

Nate smiled softly at her and nodded. "We _are _exceptional and yes I did tell you that, but I also told you that you were _someone's_ exception. That someone is _me_. Ells, you are and always will be my only exception. There's no one else."

She beamed at him and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "You promise?"

"Always," He said as he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply once again.


End file.
